<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>思念如潮 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157244">思念如潮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Guti X Raul 基本无差，偏古劳（？）<br/>小模特14和学生仔吴，年龄差有<br/>一个短小精悍的甜饼</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [80]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>思念如潮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>接到Raul的电话的时候，Guti正在拍当天的最后一个镜头。他在摄像机面前尽力摆出一个足够性感的姿态，并且尽力忽视那震得人头皮发麻的手机铃声。</p><p>“Jose！你的电话！”他的助理扯着嗓子叫道，Guti也扯着嗓子喊回去：“挂掉！”</p><p>他不接电话，尤其是在工作时，这是他的职业态度和多年的习惯。Raul为此抱怨过一句——仅仅一句而已，在Guti敷衍过去后再没提过。</p><p>不同于其他为了遥远的距离和时差而不满、争吵的小情侣们，Raul完全不在乎异地恋带来的不便。他不理解鱼龙混杂的模特圈，但他理解Guti，这不仅仅是Guti的梦想，还是为未来生活的准备。</p><p>听到Guti谈到“未来”的时候，还是个大学生的Raul既兴奋又担忧，当然还有期盼。他咬着笔杆子一边回消息，一边不由自主地生出一丝窃喜来。</p><p>这种摘不掉的笑容偶然被同学好友们撞见，一个个都起哄：“你傻笑什么呢？是不是谈恋爱了？”</p><p>鉴于Guti的事业还在上升期，没有公开两个人的关系，因此Raul只好摆摆手：“没有，你们别乱猜。”</p><p>“还说没有呢，上次单身汉聚会你怎么也没去啊？”</p><p>架不住狐朋狗友的闹腾，Raul掏出了手机，勉强地找出一张照片。大家凑过去一看，是一一个金发男人的侧影，戴着酷酷的墨镜，完全看不到正脸。于是大家又哄笑:”什么呀，Raul，你上哪偷拍的啊？‘’</p><p>“这是哪条街上偶遇的帅哥？”</p><p>Raul脸皮薄，抢过手机红着脸反驳：“不是，这真的是我男朋友啊。”</p><p> </p><p>他的男朋友常常在忙碌，偶尔任性。脾气古怪，还有着其他人无法容忍的奇怪原则。可Raul全都能接受，因为他是真的很喜欢他，简单又热切，不图金钱地位，稍一提起眼神都要明亮几分的那种喜欢。</p><p>于是这份喜欢，在这个令Raul酸掉大牙的情人节，成了他思念的源头。面对Guti又一玩失踪，他实在没忍住，按下了电话簿置顶的那个名字。</p><p> </p><p>助理把电话塞到Guti手上：“这个...有备注的。”他了解Guti，如果不是特别重要的人，Guti从来懒得给备注。而现在来电显示的备注只有一个词：</p><p>“他”。</p><p>Guti心里微微一动，他忙晕了头，完全忘了今天是情人节，以为Raul有什么要紧事呢，结果电话接通后，Raul不紧不慢地开始聊起天来了。</p><p>“你晚上吃了吗？”</p><p>“吃过了。”</p><p>“那就好...最近降温，多穿些衣服。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>Guti有些懵，这是什么他妈的对话？Raul是无聊了还是被绑架了？要和他扯家常？整个摄影棚的人都在等着他，目光都集中他身上呢。</p><p>Guti不知道Raul究竟想说什么，实际上他很高兴Raul能理解他，但有时候他也希望Raul能有话直说，或者稍微不那么“理性”一会也没什么...</p><p>眼看Raul还想继续打太极，他不经意间带了一点怒气：“你到底要说什么啊？”</p><p>电话那头陡然静默了一瞬。在这一瞬间，Guti甚至以为Raul要和他提分手了。可是Raul却继续说：“没什么，我只是....有点想你了。”</p><p>仿佛说一个难以启齿的秘密，Raul的声音很轻，却像一盆冷水般浇灭了Guti那点微不足道的怒火，他不知所措地举着手机，好半天说不出话来。</p><p>在他的印象中，Raul总是内敛低调的，说爱他的时候也带着一些腼腆，上一次这样主动吐露心声似乎还是在几年前，不过Guti倒是很容易就将它从记忆的深井里舀出来。</p><p> </p><p>那是他们刚在一起的时候，Guti还是一个名不见经传的小模特，大冬天的被安排去外场拍摄。他穿着存不住一点温度的风衣在即将飘雪的冬日里努力摆出摄影师想要的姿势，忍着甩锅走人的暴躁脾气憋出一个微笑。趁着休息期间，他把满肚子怨气和不满都倾泻到手机上，对着Raul的消息框噼里啪啦抱怨了一通，有关天气太冷，待遇太差，他连早饭还没吃呢，快要饿死了。</p><p>抱怨完他就丢掉手机继续接受生活的蹂躏，忙忙碌碌一上午，最后收工的时候嗓子已经开始火辣辣的疼了。“我明天肯定要感冒....”Guti嘟囔着，叹了口气往停车场走。</p><p>他就是在这个时候看见Raul的。黑头发的男孩缩在人群后面不停地跺脚，身上是被他嘲笑过很多次的又土又不合身的大棉袄，把他包裹成了一个小企鹅。他的脸颊和耳朵冻得红红的，笼罩在呼出来的白气中。</p><p>Guti傻眼了，他觉得自己出现了幻觉，Raul怎么会在这里？他应该坐在温暖的图书馆或者教室里看书呢。</p><p>然而Raul一看到他，喜悦立刻飞上了眉梢，两只眼睛眯成了两个小小的月牙，也不顾那头被寒风吹乱的卷发就飞快地迎上去。</p><p>“你，你怎么过来了？也不跟我说一声。”Guti结结巴巴地说。</p><p>“我给你发了消息，但是你没回我，我知道你肯定在忙。正好没关定位，我看离得也不远，就直接过来了，”Raul吸了吸鼻子，从衣服最里面的口袋里掏出一个袋子：“我还给你买了土豆煎蛋饼....还好，还没冷——”</p><p>可他的手冰冰凉凉的，指关节泛着红红的印子，Guti握住它们的时候，忍不住想：托莱多离马德里起码也要一个多小时的火车呢。</p><p>“你特意来给我送吃的？”</p><p>Raul的脸上浮现出些许不好意思来，他垂着头犹豫了片刻，才小声地说：“也不全是...我就是有点想你了。”</p><p> </p><p>Raul第一次如此坦诚的吐露他的思念，放在以往他多半会用做其他的事来转移注意力。可是这份思念偏偏来的汹涌，让他心血来潮般坐上了通往马德里的火车。</p><p>到了目的地，等待之余，他从人缝中捕捉到那一闪而过的金发和挺拔的身姿，自顾自地就翘起了嘴角。如果这个场面有背景的话，肯定涂满了粉色的桃心和泡泡。而在那无数个粉色泡泡里，全是Guti的身影。</p><p> </p><p>那张偷拍的照片就出自于此，带着Raul浓烈且纯粹的爱意，在寒风凛冽的冬天里燃起了一束火焰，那火光一窜一跳地闪着，一直烧到了Guti的心里去，叫他的心脏发出痛苦的哀嚎。他感动，但更多的是歉疚，所以火辣辣的嗓子里又翻出一股苦涩的味道来。</p><p>然后他和Raul坐在开足了暖气的车子里吃土豆煎蛋饼，他像八百年没吃过饭一样狼吞虎咽，Raul只得在旁边拍拍他的背让他别噎着....</p><p>“结果你速战速决就是为了跟我玩车震！”Raul后来怒气冲冲地给他发消息，惹得他捧着手机在床上笑得打滚。</p><p> </p><p>现在再回忆起这些动人又荒唐的往事，Guti无论如何也笑不出来了，他端着手机不知道该回应些什么。</p><p>一时间，他们陷入了尴尬的沉默中。</p><p>Raul听着电话里微弱的呼吸声，后悔的快晕过去，恨不得要时光倒流，那样他根本不会打这个电话。</p><p>最后Guti叹了一口气，强装镇定地说：“好，我知道了。”</p><p>电话挂断了，金发的模特转身把手机交给助理：“放我包里。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“还有，帮我订一个机票。”</p><p> </p><p>情人节的深夜，Raul把手揣进口袋里，一个人慢慢地往家走，别人都有对象陪伴，可陪伴他的只有街边惨淡的路灯。</p><p>不过，他并不是因为孤独而难过，单纯是因为刚才的一通电话——Guti挂电话时不太高兴的样子，鬼知道会不会三天后就要提分手？</p><p>曾经他最好的朋友调侃他：“你怎么像没谈过恋爱的女大学生，成天患得患失的。”Raul觉得除了“女大学生”不符合之外，倒也相差无几了。此前他确实从未谈恋爱，在他的世界里，Guti就是“第一个”。</p><p>第一个给予他爱意的人，让他怎么能轻易放下呢？</p><p>Raul越想越沮丧，连一根根卷都显得无精打采，就这么拖拉着步子走到了家门口。他刚要掏钥匙，却猛然顿住了脚步。</p><p>他家门口蹲着一个人影，蜷成了小小的一团，像只被抛弃的小狼崽。Raul惊讶地站在原地，仿佛眼里除了眼前的人，其他的什么都没有了。</p><p>Guti从地上爬起来，甩了甩蹲麻的腿：“你去哪了啊，我等了好久。”</p><p>“你怎么不打我电话？”</p><p>“我手机没电了，”Guti耸耸肩膀：“快点开门开门，我冷死了。”</p><p>他的确很冷，Raul摸钥匙开门的时候，他就黏在了Raul的身上，环着他的腰不肯撒手了。</p><p> </p><p>等进了屋，Raul才发现，这家伙多半又临时起意，竟然什么东西都没带。</p><p>“你的行李呢？”</p><p>Guti把脸埋在他的肩窝，闷闷地回答：“没有行李，我就带了手机和证件。”</p><p>Raul有些茫然：“那你为什么突然跑过来啊？”</p><p> </p><p>为什么？Guti也说不清是为什么，大概因为他偶尔任性，脾气古怪，忙碌之外的所有时间都交给了海潮般的思念。</p><p>还有在他莫名其妙的原则里，最不可动摇的那一条永远是Raul，他加班加点、拼了命工的作，只为了在下一次的设想“未来”的时候，Raul的笑声能更多一些。</p><p>Guti过去有过几个交往对象，可来去匆匆，没有人令他这样憧憬未来——从某种意义上来说，Raul也是“第一个“。</p><p>第一个让他期待永远的人，他怎么能不爱呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>情人节的第二个早晨，Guti发了一张自拍。虽然是自拍，但是镜头的大部分对准的是睡得正香的Raul。年轻的大男孩缩在被子里，盖住了半张脸，只露出长长的睫毛和黑色的卷发。Guti在一旁笑嘻嘻地搂着他，比划出一个爱心的手势。</p><p>照片下配了一行字：</p><p> </p><p>“能在你身边是我永远的骄傲。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>